


Spandex

by onpedestal123



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Muscles, Ninja, Public Sex, Spandex, Training, abs, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpedestal123/pseuds/onpedestal123
Summary: Naruto had never noticed how Lee's spandex suit shows off his muscles...





	Spandex

**Author's Note:**

> There seems to be a lack of good NarutoxLee rule 34 or yaoi. My headcanon always imagined Lee as having an amazing body under that jumpsuit so... here it is lmao

It was another day of training done in Konoha. Lee, as usual, had been training for the whole day, fine tuning his taijutsu by doing hours on hours of rigorous workouts in the warm springtime air of Konoha’s forests. 

Lee was always proud of his body and especially his training. He wasn’t the most talented ninja of Konoha 11, that was usually his teammate, Neji. He was however, proud that he was a genius of hard work, that he trained everyday, and turned himself into a powerful ninja in his own right, through sheer determination. All that training had given Lee a body that he was proud of too. He was lean and fit, his green spandex jumpsuit often didn’t do any hiding of how toned his body was. His pecs stretched out the chest portion of his jumpsuit, and his six pack was clearly visible through the green fabric. His arm muscles were also confined by the spandex, visibly showing off how large his biceps were.

Naruto was also wrapping up his training. He was training at the waterfall, trying to split it with his shadow clones in order to master his wind style chakra training. Since Naruto was busy concentrating on his training, he didn’t notice Lee walking on the path behind him.

“Hey Narutooooo!” greeted Lee happily, seeing his long time friend. “Long time no see! I have not seen you in a long time because of all these missions we’ve been on, what is it that you are doing?” 

Now after a long day’s of training, the last thing Naruto wanted was to deal with the nonstop enthusiasm of someone like Lee. All he wanted to do was go home, watch some TV, eat some ramen, and jack off. On that thought though, he saw that Lee had begun running at him, and it wasn’t until then that Naruto noticed that Lee was actually very … athletic? Almost hot even. It was almost on the verge of attraction…

“Oh, nothing, some stupid training that I can’t seem to get the hang of…” said Naruto. It was true, Naruto was at a block in his training. No matter how hard he tried it seemed, he couldn’t get the hang of splitting that waterfall. “Maybe you can help me out with that?”

“You just need to try your best, channel the power of your youth!” encouraged Lee, “or thats what Guy-sensei always tells me.” Lee continued to ramble on and on about Guy-sensei, and as he was talking, Lee noticed that Naruto was soaking wet because of the waterfall.

“Of course! I can try to assist you in your training!” suggested Lee, as he stood behind Naruto. Naruto motioned for Lee to stand behind him, and to place his arms and hands around him and to channel his own chakra into him. Naruto tried to split the waterfall again… and 

BOOM.

The waterfall exploded, spraying water everywhere. Lee and Naruto were blasted backward, soaking wet, and landed with a thud back onto the forest floor. “Ok maybe its because you don't know how to use ninjustu… right Lee?” said Naruto sarcastically, as he laughed out loud. “It is probably the case,” said Lee, ever still enthusiastic. “And now we are all wet and soaked!” 

It was true. Seeing Lee soaked accentuated Lee’s form inside his green spandex suit even more in front of Naruto. Lee usually wore his headband as a belt, and it was clear that under that leaf symbol, that there was a clear bulge, suggesting to Naruto that Lee was well endowed down there.

“Ugh, its time for a break” Naruto groaned, laying down in front of Lee, trying to get his attention. “Break, no! We must always keep on going!” Lee sprang up to his feet, and Naruto groaned internally. Lee was too innocent, he was never going to get through to him! He had to find another way.

“Well ok, but screw all these stupid clothes” Naruto groaned as he took off his jacket and pants, leaving him in his fishnet shirt and briefs. He threw his discarded clothes at Lee. “Maybe you should take off that jumpsuit too” suggested Naruto. “No, I’d rather not, this jumpsuit is a present fro Guy-sensei for my hard work!” Lee balled up a fist and started flaming in his eyes. “It is a symbol of my burning youth and success! Guy-sensei I will make you proud!”

Naruto rolled his eyes. This was getting nowhere. It was time to be a bit more direct. “Guess all that training gave you a nice body that Guy-sensei would be proud of right?” Naruto said, winking at Lee. Lee looked confused, he had never been asked a question like that before. “You have a nice body too Naruto,” said Lee. And it was true. Naruto was definitely not as toned as Lee, but Naruto was a ninja as well. He was also slim and lean, but didnt have the rock solid definition like Lee did, who looked like he was chiseled out of marble. Naruto’s seal of the nine-tails was also visible over his abs.

“Not as nice as yours,” said Naruto, winking at Lee. “How big are you down there?” he asked slyly. “Ah-uhm, I am not sure what you mean” stammered Lee nervously, shifting uncomfortably. “I mean, down here…” said Naruto winking, as he grabbed his hardening package. Naruto was silently cheering, he had finally gotten to Lee.

Lee remained silent, looking nervous and Naruto decided it was time to take the opportunity even further. “I’m pretty horny right now Lee, how often do you jerk off?” asked Naruto “I do it almost every day, I’m always in need of relaxing after missions…” 

“N-naruto, are you … gay?” blurted out Lee, surprising Naruto. Naruto shrugged. “I’m not sure, I’m attracted to both, but I guess you could say I am. You still dodged my question though, Lee do you jerk off?”

“Y-yes, but don't tell Guy-sensei. He doesn’t ask me about such topics”, said Lee. “Are you attracted to me right now Naruto?”

It was then when Naruto stood up and grabbed Lee. Naruto wrapped his arms under Lee’s armpits, and started to grind their hips together, and as Naruto did this, he looked Lee in the eyes, just centimetres away from one another, and said “Does this answer your question?”

Naruto could feel Lee’s breath catch and become laboured as he did this. “W-wait, Naruto… why? Why me, why now?” Naruto was completely turned on by Lee’s innocence, and explained “Because we both need it. Doesn’t training make you super horny?” Lee had to admit to himself there were many times where he finished training and needed some release, so admitted to himself and to Naruto that “Yeah, it does sometimes, but we’re both guys!” 

“So? We both trained really hard today, we need it”, said Naruto, as he continued to grind his package against Lee’s. He started exploring Lee’s Adonis like body. His hard pecs, he pinched Lee’s nipples through his spandex suit, and traced his fingers along Lee’s abs, making him moan hard. 

“U-ugh, Naruto… th-this is wr-wrong…! I c-cant…” Lee tried to resist, but he had to admit having someone as hot as Naruto worship his body was one of the best feelings he’d ever felt. He felt his blood rush to his penis, and he slowly began to lose the fight and became hard himself.

This was not unnoticed by Naruto, who began to see Lee’s erection tenting in his green jumpsuit. Naruto, who’s arms were still around Lee’s, began to unzip his jumpsuit, and pull it off. Lee complied to these actions, and soon allowed the top half of his green spandex to fall limply in front of him. His Konoha headband kept the lower half from being removed, but Naruto finally was able to see Lee’s body.

“Lee, your body is insane!” exclaimed Naruto, who couldnt believe he was about to get it on with something like that. Lee remained silent, looking nervously at the ground, but Naruto caught him glancing at his body, which was still clothed.

Naruto decided it was finally time to break Lee. “You want to see my body too?” asked Naruto. He began to lift his fishnet shirt, revealing his V-line and a treasure trail of blond pubes leading up to his belly button. Lee didnt say anything, but stared at Naruto’s bare stomach in anticipation frustrating Naruto again. “OK, whatever suits you I guess,” he continued as he dropped the shirt back down. “No-no wait, yes I do” said Lee, grabbing hold of Naruto’s wrists. “Please show me”

Aha! Naruto finally got him! Instead of doing it himself, Naruto decided to grab Lee’s hands, and slowly allow Lee himself to remove Naruto’s shirt. After he had done that, Naruto pulled Lee into a deep and sudden kiss, pushing their bare chests together. Lee, who did not expect it, slowly melted into the kiss, wrapping his own muscular arms around Naruto, and actually taking dominance in the kiss, his tongue pushing into Naruto’s mouth.

Separating, Naruto wiped his mouth. “Wo-wow… Lee, I didnt know you had that in you.” Lee smiled and said “Well, I guess its because we’re both horny now right? You should keep going…”  
Naruto was surprised by Lee’s sudden boldness. He obeyed him, and started nibbling down Lee’s body. He stopped to nibble at Lee’s nipples, and to run his hands down Lee’s abs, until he ended up on his knees in front of Lee’s headband/belt. The only thing keeping his spandex suit on. Naruto looked up at Lee, who’s eyes were closed in pleasure. Naruto could make out the outline of Lee’s hard penis inside of his jumpsuit, and began to stroke Lee’s penis. This caused Lee to groan out, and for Naruto to notice that there was a wet spot at the tip of Lee’s cock. “Take t-them off,” moaned Lee. 

With one swift motion, Naruto stripped Lee of the rest of his jumpsuit, the green spandex pooling around Lee’s ankles. Lee’s manhood snapped up, completely erect, and Naruto finally took in how big Lee was. Lee’s penis was large, and cut, with sparse and coarse black hairs around its base, veins along the bottom, with a treasure trail that lead up to Lee’s defined V-Line, his belly button, and his abs. His balls were large as well, and they hung freely in their fleshy sac under his large cock. It was also leaking pre-cum. “You want me to suck your dick?” winked Naruto from his position on his knees, looking up at Lee. “Fuck yeah,” said Lee, grabbing his cock and poking Naruto’s face with it, leaving little splotches of pre on Naruto’s face. Naruto then took Lee into his mouth, blowing Lee off. Lee began to moan out in the public of the Konoha Forest as his friend sucked him off, being inexperienced, began to moan very loud.

“Ughh-Yess-Ha-Nnn-Mmmm-Yeahh…” moaned Lee, as Naruto bobbed his head on Lee’s manhood, tracing his veins with his tongue. With his left hand Naruto rolled and fondled Lee’s fleshy nuts, adding to his pleasure. With his right, Naruto ran his hands up Lee’s athletic body, pinching his nipples, making them hard, and tracing Lee’s sixpack with his free hand.

Lee’s penis continued to drool pre-cum, and Naruto happily ate it up, some of it dripping off his chin and onto the forest floor. “W-wait,” said Lee, “I want to see you too…”  
Naruto was estatic Lee was finally on board. He stood up and allowed Lee to pull him back into another kiss, but this time, the tables were turned. Lee started doing the same to Naruto, reaching his hands down Naruto’s similarly athletic body, down his four pack, and into Naruto’s briefs. Lee grabbed Naruto’s package and began to stroke it, causing Naruto to moan as this time into Lee’s kiss.

Lee then removed Naruto’s final article of clothing, leaving both of them nude in the forest. Lee stepped out of his jumpsuit that was around his heels, and peeled Naruto’s briefs off of him, tossing them aside; the forest floor was now covered in both of their discarded articles of clothing - Lee’s suit and underwear, and Naruto’s jacket, fishnet shirt, and briefs were lying there useless.

Naruto, unlike Lee, was uncut. So Lee peeled back Naruto’s foreskin and began to tease his tip with his tongue. Naruto began to moan as well, as his once-innocent friend gave him a blowjob, and began eating his precum. Lee, who was around 15 minutes ago an innocent boy, with an athletic body covered behind a green spandex suit, was now naked, on his knees, giving him a blowjob, and was so hard his large penis was poking at his abs, leaving streaks of precum on it.

Naruto couldnt take it any longer, and he had to get back to blowing Lee. He stood up, laid Lee down on his back, and turned around in a 69 position, grabbing Lee’s penis, and shoving it in his wet mouth. He also began to thrust his penis into Lee’s mouth at the same time Lee began to thrust his own manhood up into his mouth too, and the forest was filled with the sounds of their pleasure - their groans and moans of pleasure, and the wet slap slap sound of wet mouthes hitting flesh.

“N-Naruto… I’m fucking cl-close!” shouted Lee, returning to his enthusiastic tone of voice. “Ye-yeah, fuck… me too!” 

“I’m CUMMING!”  
“I’m CUMMING!”

The two ninjas felt the pulsing cocks in their mouths tense up, and began they shot semen into each other’s faces. Naruto began to swallow Lee’s cum, but Lee, being inexperienced, let it shoot onto his face, as both of them collapsed together, panting from their sexual high. Naruto, who was still facing Lee’s dick, savoured Lee’s manly musk, and the scent of his semen - some of which he swallowed, someone of which was on his face, and a good shot or two he ended up shooting onto his own pecs, and onto his six pack, where the thick cum started trickling down each individual ab and onto the ground.

Lee was still hard, to Naruto’s amazement. “Naruto-chan, are you ready for round two?!” Naruto gasped in surprise, he didn’t expect this from Lee. “A-are you serious?!” Naruto said as his eyes widened in surprise.

Lee gave him a seductive look as he sat up and pushed Naruto onto his hands and knees, revealing his hole. “Naruto-chan, you were horny, didn’t you want me to do this?” Naruto didnt know what to say. It wasn’t often that he had the tables turned on him. “Y-yes Lee, I want you! Fill me with your cock!” begged Naruto

“Not good enough, show me how much you want it!” teased Lee. Naruto had to beg. “Lee ever since I saw you today, I knew I needed you to fuck me… Your body was so attractive, it was so perfect, and I had to touch you, I had to rub your cock through your jumpsuit, I had to lick ur abs, and your dick and - FUCK!” Naruto shouted out loud as Lee’s uncut mushroom headed penis penetrated him.  
Lee began to fuck Naruto slowly with a sensual rhythm, loving the feeling of Naruto’s quivering and warm cavern enveloping his large manhood, and while hilted inside of Naruto, started to explore Naruto’s athletic body and stroke Naruto’s rehardening cock, and nibbling at Naruto’s neck, causing him to moan out loud.

Lee then sat back and impaled Naruto on his dick, bouncing the blonde ninja on his cock and thrusting up into his hole, wrapping his hands around Naruto’s torso, his muscular back grinding against Lee’s pecs. Lee fucked and thrusted up into Naruto, loving how Naruto’s hard dick flapped up and down with a slap slap sound against his own V-Line and abs, and how Naruto would moan, half pleasure, half pain, in the wide open forest, each time Lee thrusted into his warm hole.

“Yes Naruto, you like my cock? You like my body? You like my nice muscles thrusting into that hole of yours?!  
“Yes Lee! Fill me! I need feel ur abs and muscles against my body! Yes! MM FUCKKK”

Lee felt Naruto’s hole clench and he knew Naruto was about to cum, so he let himself go too as they came together.

Cum splurted out of Naruto’s manhood, and he sent streams of Uzumaki semen onto the grass in front of him, and shot cum up his body, covering his hard chest, and it began to trickle down his abs.

Lee, with a moan and final trust, filled Naruto with his warm cum, then pulled out to cum on his own body. his semen hitting his defined 6 pack and into the bush of hair around his penis.

Both of them laid down on the grass, and Naruto crawled up to Lee, and began to lick his semen off Lee’s abs. “This was definitely more than I had in mind” he said, laying on is front, licking Lee’s cum and feeling the same cum leaking out of his hole.

“Yeah, we should train more often” said Lee, returning the favour and wiping up Naruto’s cum with his hands and using his jumpsuit and Naruto’s briefs to capture the scent of Naruto’s semen.

When all of a sudden Konohamaru, who they didnt notice until now, said…

“ready for round three?”


End file.
